1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to display apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved football display board wherein the same is arranged to indicate pending teams and pending interplay among the teams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display structure per se is known in the prior art, wherein typical display of various items such as pictures, rings, awards, and the like is typically provided in a mounted manner to secure the item for display. The instant invention provides for a display board permitting continuously positioning of the representative football teams to indicate pending interplay among the teams to enhance interest during such interplay and football games and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.